Season Three
by TakeitOff123
Summary: Well, they're ! But back in Seaside Heights, New Jersey, what would go down now that two relationships have formed? *sequel to Going in Miami*
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: This is the sequel to "Going to Miami" because I'm extremely bored xD**

"See-now was that experience so bad?" Sydney asked as she was at Haylie's place since the WWE was in Long Island, so the Canadian decided to crash at Haylie's place.

"Well, a little, but for you, you were in cloud 9—I mean, you're literally dating freaking Pauly D for God's sakes," Haylie said. "That's like your freaking dream come true,"

"I know," Sydney said. "and hey, you're dating Sitch,"

"Yeah how did that relationship come about?" Haylie asked.

"Both wasted, and he just asked you out, or was it that he soberly asked you out on a date, then yeah," Sydney said.

"I'll probably go with us both wasted," Haylie stated.

"Yeah same here," Sydney said then her phone vibrated. "Hey, you got Sydney, what's up?"

…

"Oh hi there, how are you?"

…

"Are you serious? You want us back?"

…

"Well I gotta take it up with her, remember the last time you asked her to be on?"

…

"Alright, but once she makes her decision, we'll be over there to finalize everything?"

…

"Alright bye,"

"Who the fuck was that?" Haylie asked.

"Gary," Sydney said then her eyes widened. "No, I'm not going on,"

"But—"

"Screw me having a boyfriend on there, I was almost dead in fucking Miami, I don't wanna do this again," She added, then Sydney walked away. "Where you going?" Haylie asked.

"You'll see," Sydney yelled as she walked to some room, then came back just a few minutes later then Haylie was hearing through Sydney's phone, _"Haylie, please come down to Jersey, we freaking miss you!"_

"Wait, is that the whole freaking cast?" Haylie asked a little shocked.

"Yeah—looks like they all want to see you again," Sydney said.

"Sorry guys I'm not going, it was a blast in Miami I'll admit that, but I'm not doing it again, I'm sorry," Haylie said as she was about to get up from her position on the counter and went to the living room, a voice on the other end of the phone made her stop. "_Haylie, if you're leaving room, could you just stay there for just a few minutes,"_

"Mike?" Haylie asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"_Yeah, it's me, look, you can choose to ignore whatever I'm saying, but please, just come down to Jersey, as everyone stated, they really miss you, especially me," _He stated.

"Aww really?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, and I just wanted to say that I really love you," _Mike said.

"Awwhe, love you too Mikey," Haylie said, and Sydney was just about to laugh, and when she hung up her phone, she went and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up Copeland, don't tell me you don't do that with Pauly whenever you two are on the phone or whatever," Haylie said.

"No—he's the one that does that to me, I don't do anything to him," Sydney said. "I swear,"

"Yeah yeah sure whatever you say Copeland," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? It's freaking true, ask him yourself," Sydney said.

"Oh yeah like I'm going up to Pauly and ask if he has any pet names for you or whatever," Haylie said. "Not going to happen,"

"But are you going?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know," Haylie said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Like I mean, my boyfriend would be on there, you would be with me obviously, but I don't know," She added.

"Come on please, if you're not going to do it for me, then at least do it for Mike," Sydney said, pleading the Punk Diva.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know I'm only coming is that you'll fucking shut your mouth," Haylie said.

Her and Sydney were in the car on their way to Seaside Heights, New Jersey, and let's just say, Haylie didn't even wanna go in the first place.

"Yeah because I'm your best friend and you agree with me on stuff and you love me, right?" Sydney asked.

"Great—another person for me to love, just fucking perfect," Haylie said sarcastically.

"Nice sarcasm Haylie," Sydney said.

"Any time Sydney," Haylie said with a smile on her face. "How does it feel dating a DJ?" She asked.

"Awesome, I can finally check that off my bucket list," Sydney said.

"You wanted to date a DJ before you die?" Haylie asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, for some reason that was one of my accomplishments to do before I basically turn upside down if you know what I mean?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah that is true," Haylie said.

"Hey, what do you wanna do before you die?" Sydney asked.

"A lot, but there's one, basically have one of my screen plays get turned into an actual movie," Haylie said.

"That's nice, hey, maybe you could write one about your experiences on Jersey Shore?" Sydney offered.

"Nah," Haylie said.

"But enough about me, how's it feel dating the freaking Situation?" Sydney asked.

"If I don't get death threats from his fangirls, I'm good," Haylie said with a jokingly laugh. "but other than that, I think it's alright," She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah that's nice—I still think you and him look cute together," Sydney said.

"You say that about any guy I date, even Miz," Haylie said.

"I didn't say that to any guy you dated, and besides I was only witnessing your relationship with Miz, that's it, and I didn't say you two were cute," Sydney said.

"Hey, at least you weren't my mom who stated that Miz is an ass that should go literally jump off a cliff because no one likes him," Haylie said.

Sydney laughed before asking, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious,"

"Damn I love your mom," Sydney said. "Does she know about your relationship with Mike?"

"Since she surprisingly watches Jersey Shore, she knows who I'm talking about and she said that we looked cute, enough to be fucking husband and wife for some fucking reason," Haylie said.

"Damn, I _really _love your mom now," Sydney said.

_Smack!_

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" Sydney asked, rubbing the back of her head where Haylie smacked.

"That's for agreeing with my mom," Haylie said.

"Well it's true," Sydney said.

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"Two camels in a tiny car,"

Sydney was silent before asking, "What the fuck?"

"Oh shut up," Haylie said sticking her tongue out.

**.x.**

"We're here finally," Sydney said as she parked her car in front of the Shore House and was excited as fuck.

"Sweet," Haylie said some "enthusiasm" as she got out of the car. "Wait, does Mike know I'm actually coming here?"

"Well, no, no one knows," Sydney said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said, then noticing the cars. "I'm guessing we're the last ones here,"

"Great," Haylie said as she let Sydney walk up the steps to the house then opened the door. Haylie waited out there, hiding for a few minutes while she heard everyone in the house basically cheer that she was there.

"Did I call it or what?" Pauly asked randomly as he went and hugged Sydney, not a normal hug like a lift off your felt twirl around kind of hugs. When Pauly set Sydney down, Pauly just started kissing her, and when it started to get a little passionate, Snooki just had to be the one stating the most obvious fact know to mankind, "Ew, get a room you two," then everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, did Hay come with you?" Jenni asked.

Few minutes later, Haylie walked in and she was instantly greeted with hugs from everyone. "Mike!" Vinny yelled.

"What?" Mike asked as he appeared to be just coming downstairs.

"Someone's here for you," Ronnie said.

"Already, and we've been in the house for like fifteen minutes or so," Mike commented as he came into the main room of the house and when he saw Haylie, he instantly went over to the blonde, hugged and lightly kissed her. "Missed you," He said.

"Missed you too," Haylie said.

"So where are our rooms?" Sydney asked as the hugging couple finally released their hug.

"Well we were thinking that you and Pauly would room together, and Hay and Mike would room together because I think they're like two rooms with two beds or something," Sammi said.

"Alright, who thought of that?" Sydney asked.

"Snooki thought of the Haylie and Mike one and the guys thought of the Pauly and Sydney one," Jenni said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lana: BTW, sorry if this chapter seems suckish =(, I liked it a little, but it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to turn out, but I hope you still enjoy it anyways :D**

While Haylie was currently unpacking her things, Snooki entered the room. "You actually came here," She said as she went and hugged Haylie for the second time that day.

"What? You thought I wouldn't come here?" Haylie asked.

"Hey, I didn't even know that you and Mike would even date and you two are, so I don't know what's going on in your brain," Snooki said.

"Yeah, and you really don't wanna know," Haylie said with a small laugh and small smile.

"You know what?" Snooki asked.

"What?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side.

"You and Sydney are pretty awesome girls," Snooki said.

"Aww thank you," Haylie said. "You, Sam & Jenni are too, don't forget bout that," Haylie added.

"Thanks and hey, listen when you're done unpacking and shit, me and Jenni were wondering if you and Sydney would like to have lunch with us or something?" Snooki offered.

"Sure,"

**.x.**

"Hey how's each of you're relationships going?" JWoww asked.

Her, Snooki, Sydney & Haylie were eating on the patio of this café with Haylie wearing just a simple white thin strap tank top, black skinny jeans and white fuzzy ankle boots while Sydney was wearing a purple tube top that just covered her breasts, white jean ripped short shorts and black and white striped flip flops when JWoww decided to start off another conversation by asking that question.

"I got to say mine's pretty awesome to say the least," Sydney said.

"Yeah that's because you never shut up about it," Haylie commented.

"You never stop talking about yours," Sydney said.

"I say it the odd time, not like you, you talk about it everytime that something like that is brought up," Haylie said.

"No I didn't, I only mentioned it the day before we left for here," Sydney said, then Haylie rolled her eyes as a response.

"Do you two seriously act like this?" Snooki asked.

"Yeah basically," Sydney and Haylie said together while nodding their heads together. "Didn't you notice that in Miami?" Sydney asked.

"Nah, to be honest I didn't, well you two did act like you're a bunch of six year olds, but I didn't know that you also acted like three year olds," JWoww said jokingly.

"Well, she acts mostly like a three year old, not me," Sydney said.

"Me?" Haylie asked. "Since when do I act like a three year old, last time I checked, I didn't spoke my first word till I was four and a half," Haylie said.

"What did you say by the way?" Snooki asked.

"I think it was either the usual 'Mamma' or 'Forever'," Haylie said.

"Alright back to what my question was earlier for Hay," JWoww said.

"Me? Well it's pretty good, we usually talk and text like 24/7, but hey, at least I got someone to teach me how to cook something that won't murder someone," Haylie said.

"You couldn't cook before meeting Mike?" Snooki asked.

"Let's just say I had to have someone make my cereal every morning because I manage to screw that up." Haylie said.

"You manage to screw up making cereal?" JWoww asked shocked a little bit.

"To be honest yeah," Haylie said.

"That's just sad you do know that right?" JWoww asked.

"Yeah, but hey, with Mike teaching me how to cook the odd time, at least I know that I can eat food knowingly that I didn't accidentally poison it," Haylie commented. "But besides all of that, he's a pretty nice boyfriend—at least, the best one that I ever had," She added.


End file.
